


Backup

by chudovysko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Gavin Reed, AndroidsAU, M/M, reed900, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chudovysko/pseuds/chudovysko
Summary: “В этот раз… ер-р, это было 38 дней.” Он ухмыльнулся. “Как оно? Прочувствовал?”“34 дня.”“Чё?”“С нашей последней встречи прошло 34 дня.”“…” Это немного шокировало Гэвина. “Внатуре? Ладно, не об этом сейчас речь. Так да или нет?”“Разумеется.”





	1. Введение (GV200)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Backup](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430688) by Ada Ke. 



> Перевод работы Ada Ke (https://twitter.com/a1222ya) Backup  
> Ознакомиться с оригиналом можно на pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10262684  
> или twitter: https://twitter.com/a1222ya/status/1053057429175361536  
> Изображения к главам: Ada Ke (https://twitter.com/a1222ya)

GV200 — модель андроида предназначенная для работы в полиции.

В отличии от своих собратьев — тех, что работают в патруле — GV200 используется для работы на горячих точках; разбирается с ситуацией до тех пор, пока в игру не будут задействованы сами полицейские.

Из-за подобной своей функции, департамент может иметь в своем распоряжении только одну такую модель. При повреждении текущей эксплуатируемой модели, департамент получает новую — идентичную старой.

Его личность запрограммирована быть бесстрашной и прямолинейной. Также у модели гибкое тело.

Всё вышеперечисленное и составляет основной функционал GV200.

Также он может выполнять массу вещей, которую большинству людей либо не под силу сделать, либо банально лень.

Для обеспечения максимального уровня безопасности в пользу людей он может: преследовать объявленных в розыск уголовников, выполнять в одиночку или участвовать в миссиях со скрытной слежкой, а также принимать непосредственное участие в перестрелках.

У него есть имя — Гэвин, что созвучно с аббревиатурой кода его модели. Кто именно дал ему это имя, не ясно. И несмотря на количество тел, что пришлось заменить департаменту в ходе его эксплуатации, имя осталось неизменным.


	2. Введение (RK900)

РК900 – андроид предназначенный для службы в армии. Является новейшей и самой современной машиной.

Его активируют в миссиях, где полиции требуется вмешательство спецназа*. В остальное время он деактивирован.

В отличии от обычного андроида, его тело тяжелее, что дает ему незаменимое преимущество перед противником в перестрелке: имеет анти-ударный и антибаллистический эффекты.

О внешности: имеет очень красивое лицо, о чём никогда не перестанут шутить участники группы.

Да вот только, что лицо, что его навыки в допросе – всё это даёт ему очередное преимущество и позволяет легко вытянуть из человека интересующую его информацию.

У него нет имени. РК900, 900, РК или просто Андроид – на усмотрение обращающегося; он активен только во время миссий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SWAT - (изначально аббревиатура обозначала английскую фразу Special Weapons Assault Team — штурмовая группа со спецвооружением; в настоящее время расшифровывается как Special Weapons And Tactics — специальное оружие и тактика) — подразделения в американских правоохранительных органах, которые используют лёгкое вооружение армейского типа и специальные тактики в операциях с высоким риском, в которых требуются способности и навыки, выходящие за рамки возможностей обычных полицейских. (Вики)
> 
> Критика в отношении перевода только приветствуется.  
> Если Вы заметили несостыковки в тексте с описанием или в описании с текстом - буду рада Вашему замечанию.


	3. Встреча

Они встретились на миссии.

В тот самый момент, когда дело начинало пахнуть жареным.

“… А-а, ты! Тот, что – ‘тяжелый случай – моё второе имя’!” Гэвин улыбался как самый настоящий мудак, обращаясь к РК900.

“Я был создан для вмешательства в ситуации повышенной опасности.”

“Не, внатуре, давненько я тебя не видел.”

“В моем случае, я встретил Вас всего час назад.”

“Да-га, перед тем как тебя вырубили… Что б ты знал, прошло, ни много ни мало, а целых 98 дней.”

“Гэвин! Иди сюда, живо! Нужно сделать резервное копирование! Мы уже готовы отправляться!”

“Вот БЛЯДЬ.” Гэвин улыбнулся РК900 ещё раз, перед тем как оставить его. “ШОУ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ!”

РК900 проводил удаляющуюся фигуру Гэвина взглядом, “размышляя” об их последней встрече. В тот раз было так же.

“ **ШОУ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ!** ”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Прошло ещё 2 месяца с того раза, когда я видел тебя в последний раз.” Чтобы скоротать время за разговором, Гэвин неизменно выбирал конкретно только этого Андроида для роли своего собеседника.

“Точное время – 54 дня.”

“Хм.” Гэвин нахмурился. ”Так, не изволите заполнить пробел в памяти в размере 54 дней? У меня есть дофига ништячных файлов.”

РК900 обвёл его взглядом.

Тот выглядел целостно – не сломано, как он запомнил его с прошлого раза.

“Будьте так любезны, не засоряйте память всякой ерундой.” – было последним, что Гэвин услышал от РК900.


	5. Chapter 5

“Хей~. Ка-дела?~~”. Гэвин говорил ломано, от чего его предложения сливались. Он подошёл к РК900.

“…” Тот равнодушно наблюдал за его клоунским поведением.

“В этот раз… ер-р, это было 38 дней.” Он ухмыльнулся. “Как оно? Прочувствовал?”

“34 дня”

“Чё?”

“С нашей последней встречи прошло 34 дня.”

“…” Это немного шокировало Гэвина. “Внатуре? Ладно, не об этом сейчас речь. Так да или нет?”

“Разумеется.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Хей~. Ка-дела?~~”. Гэвин, в очередной раз изображая клоуна, вразвалочку подошёл к РК900.

“…”

 “Давно уже хотел так с тобой поздороваться!” Он ухмыльнулся. “Не видел тебя целых 79 дней!”

41 день назад – вот, когда они виделись в последний раз. И, по правде говоря, их разговор состоялся уже после резервного копирования у Гэвина.

“Как оно? Прочувствовал?”

Тот же вопрос, что и в тот раз.

“… разумеется.”


	7. Chapter 7

Очередная миссия, но в этот раз Гэвина нигде не видно. Вплоть до самого начала боевых действий РК900 тратить всё время на перепросмотр памяти GV200.

Сперва, заметив, что многие файлы повторяются, он удалял их копии. А потом перестал.

Его – Гэвина – глазами: он видел всё, что происходило с этим андроидом. Бег, прыжки, паркур между внешних стен домов – наблюдая это, он ощущал полёт; он воображал себя птицей.

Это была та высота, которую ему – как андроиду армейской модели – было не под стать преодолеть.

И в то же время, он заметил, что всякая миссия обрывается и после он – Гэвин – оказывается уже непосредственно в самом департаменте полиции.  
РК900 прекрасно знал почему.

Он видел причину бесчисленное количество раз.

Он умирает.

Он сломан.

Он

Гэвин.

Тот редко когда остается в полном порядке после перестрелок.

Но на миссиях с РК900… никогда.

Ведь каждая миссия с ним заканчивалась смертью первого – РК900 был тем, кто убивал его (каждый раз).


	8. Chapter 8

“Твоя погрешность неисправности* имеет слишком большой диапазон. Так не должно быть”

“!”, до реплики РК900 Гэвин не сказал ни слова – это был первый раз, когда Андроид проявил инициативу и заговорил с GV200 первым.

“Как часто тебя перезаписывали на новое тело с нашей последней встречи?”

“Я…!” у Гэвина банально не находилось слов для ответа. Он даже не знал причину своих “поломок”.

”Ты не читал рапорт, чтобы узнать, что послужило причиной твоей переустановки?” РК900 решил сжалиться над ним и прибег к своим навыкам дипломата.

“Ты… не поймешь…” Гэвин пронзил его тяжелым взглядом. “Просто не понимаешь… каково это смотреть на себя… умирающего.”

“…” Неожиданно РК900 ощутил сожаление? И, непонятно откуда взявшуюся… боль.

Он наблюдал за этим мужчиной: мужчиной, что, умирая, желал одного – выжить. Но люди вокруг игнорировали его мольбу: они обходили его тело, продолжали выполнение миссии. Все до последнего пропускали просьбу о жизни мимо ушей – им было невдомёк.

Если бы Гэвин знал, что это РК900 убивал его всё это время…

Ведь он улыбался ему всякий раз, умирая …

Он благодарил…

Он плакал…

Он умолял…

***

“Хочу передать тебе один код для предвычисления стабильного функционирования**.” В очередной раз дала о себе знать та редкая инициатива со стороны РК900. Он протянул Гэвину руку для передачи файла. “Надеюсь с помощью него, в следующий раз, ты сможешь передать мне свою память в последовательном и целостном виде.”

“…!” На лице Гэвина отразились явный шок вперемешку с восторгом. РК900 не мог не ответить на это хотя бы вежливой улыбкой.

“Я обязательно добавлю это в резервную копию!” – крикнув это, он тут же стремглав понесся к своему менеджеру, который отвечал за его копии резервных файлов.

Отдаленно было слышно голос, который растолковывал Гэвину, почему его нужно перезагрузить.

900 почувствовал, как тяжесть системы потихоньку уменьшилась.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breakage rate - скорость поломки, как говорит мне гугл переводчик.  
> Если кто-то знает как можно перефразировать: "Your breakage is not very good" - охотно возьму на рассмотрение, потому что мой мозг плывёт на этой фразе в далекие дали.  
> **code for behavior prediction - код для прогнозирования поведения (по аналогии с предыдущим; и если вы подумали, что я переводила это всё в пьяном угаре - возможно вы будете правы ><")


	9. Chapter 9

“Е-хе-хе”, в этот раз лицо Гэвина истощало самое настоящее самодовольство: “Угадай, чё?”

В свою очередь РК900 лишь слегка дал понять, что заинтересован.

“Это то же тело! За всё это время меня ни разу не перезапускали! Е-хе-хе!!” – GV200 говорил об этом как о небывалом достижении.

Но для РК900 не существовало перерывов между встречами: вот он видит Гэвина, вот - уже его смерть. Потом снова. И снова. И снова.

Для Гэвина же встречи с РК900 - это те самые незабываемо волнующие моменты, ради которых – люди сказали бы – и стоило жить. Даже несмотря на то, что встреча с ним вела к его – GV200 – непосредственной гибели.

Его это не волновало.

Вплоть до самой смерти он улыбается, до момента, когда на теле не останется ни единого признака жизни, а его глаза потухнут.

Он правда надеялся, что смерть больше ни коим образом не будет угрожать ему. И шанс того, что "ЕГО" резервная копия не будет помнить о нём ровным счётом ничего всё равно будет оправданным. 

Тогда возможно… он перестанет беспокоиться за него.

Но сейчас РК900 озабочен и потому будет защищать его. Своими, доступными ему, методами.

И ожидать новой встречи, где Гэвин останется прежним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вольный перевод как текст выше (твитта), так и текст ниже(изображения):
> 
> "У меня в памяти сохранился один такой угарный момент: я наблюдал, а потом гнался за тараканом! Ночью!"  
> "... я не-"  
> "Ой, да погоди ты! Он реально СМЕШНОЙ! Потому что, когда на следующее утро я показал его этим людишкам, они все чуть не обосрались со страху!"  
> "... ну, допустим."


	10. Chapter 10

Каждый последующий раз как они видятся, Гэвин показательно демонстрирует Себя: что он жив, что это до сих пор он – то же тело, та же память; ожидая? то вскользь брошенную мелкую улыбку, то мягкое поглаживание по голове от РК900.

И несмотря на то, что за эти задержки он бывал поруган, и не раз, он всё равно проходит процедуру резервного копирования перед началом каждой совместной миссии.

И несмотря на это, РК900 всё равно приходиться смотреть на умирающего перед ним GV200.

Когда есть он – это означает только то, что миссия имеет ранг повышенной опасности.

Он обязан подчиняться, следовать приказам – стоять у стены и (просто) наблюдать за происходящим.

Что ещё он может сделать (для него)? 

 


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~Память РК900 сама по себе мала, но полна воспоминаниями и событиями связанными с Гэвином.

Он пересматривает файлы памяти GV200 пока находится в спящем режиме: следует за ним след в след, присоединяется к нему во время приключений и проказней, балдепинания и просто веселится.

Иногда он наблюдает за тем как Гэвин говорит, и говорит много, обращаясь к зеркалу - к РК900.

Говорит о том, как он ждёт с ним встречи. И все это с улыбкой.

А РК900 не может ничего с собой поделать (или не хочет?) - он сохраняет подобные фрагменты отдельно и пересматривает их пока находиться в режиме гиберации*.

В итоге...

Что ещё он может для него сделать?

\+ Бонус, который был к предыдущей главе:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в оригинале было shutdown, но так как он при включении уже готов к работе и все его файлы сохранены в том виде, в котором они были до "выключения", то гиберации вполне подходит.  
> Она даже лучше чем режим сна - но это я уже про комп (сутра пораньше).


	12. Chapter 12

Сегодня.

Он спас Гэвина сегодня.

Пули, что должны были пронзить тело GV200, были блокированы - он закрыл его в своей тени словно архангел крыльями.

"Живи."

Армейский корпус тела РК900 уже имел пару дыр с которых непрерывно лился тириум. 

"Ха..."

Гэвин "не помнил" как именно закончилась эта миссия.

Руки РК900 держали его мертвой хваткой; того только удалось отцепить от Гэвина и последний бездумно наблюдал за тем, как команда спецназа погружала безсознательное тело Девятисотого в транспортное средство.

По крайне мере они спасли его (Андроида).

Помощь такого рода. Ему никогда не приходилось переживать подобное. Это подсказала ему его память.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Впереди осталась последняя глава т_т

Шёл дождь.

Свалка была покрыта туманом - её освещал только малый свет, исходящий от мерцающих (зап)частей.

РК900 лежал именно там: части конечностей и биокомпоненты - те из них, что оставались в хорошем, рабочем состоянии - были демонтированы, а заряд энергии подходил к концу.

Он знал точно сколько он уже так лежал и что за этим следует, и в полной мере осознавал всю безысходность происходящего; будь шанс - не пытался бы никак и никого звать на помощь. Всё чего он хотел сейчас, что следующий 900тый будет защищать Гэвина и так же самоотверженно, как и он (если не лучше).

“Ей, ты! Да, ты! А ну стой где стоишь! Мне удалось выжить! Опять!” - снова и снова проигрывал в памяти этот отрезок, когда Гэвин улыбался ему, говоря всё это.

И РК900, как и прежде, не сдерживается и улыбается.

Так правильно.

Вот что он думал напоследок.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знакомы с текстом в оригинале и нашли несостыковки и смысловые неверности? Я буду только рада вашему замечанию и исправлению.  
> Предупреждение: много мата (не в оригинале; был добавлен в ходе перевода; вообще в ходе перевода много чего было добавлено, о неуместности чего вы можете мне спокойно сообщить; а пока нет претензий будет уот так уот)

“Девятка!!” Крик его имени – так огласил себя до боли знакомый РК900 голос.

Под аккомпанемент дождя и бега; Гэвин аккуратно остановился возле него.

Тела, что скрывали и давили его, исчезли. Тогда его взгляду открылся вид на морось и темное небо. И, продолжающего мокнуть, GV200.

“Девятка…!! Найнс!!!” Так Гэвин обличал своё беспокойство.

Андроид никогда бы не подумал, что будет скучать настолько сильно.

“Тебя… не должно быть здесь.”

“Ублюдки сказали, что тебя разобрали!! Но, ёб твою мать, тот всратый код, что ты дал мне, до сих пор конектится к тебе… ” – сокрушался GV200 попутно сканируя тело перед собой.

“Гэвин. Возвращайся.” РК900 не заботило своё будущее, но его.

“Забей! С ума сойти: ты сейчас в таком дерьмище, а всё что тебя ебет это я и моё, нахер никому не нужное, возвращение!” Он безостановочно расчищал место вокруг РК900. “Я, блять, девиантнулся! Вообще ничего не доходит!!!?”

“Оставь меня. Даже, если ты и стал девиантом, это всё равно ни…”

“Заткнись!! Просто, блять, закрой свой рот! Я расхреначил свой бэкап!!” Он не мог теперь вернуться. “И что, что я вернусь! Новый Кэн, это не ты-Кэн…”

Тогда он и увидел реальное положение РК900.

“Чёртовы уебки!! Люди! Как же…!!” – его несло, и он плакал.

“Я сейчас вернусь – найду какие-то части для тебя” – вытерев свое лицо, Гэвин поднялся: “Что б, блять, на месте был, когда вернусь.”

На что РК900 мог только улыбнуться.

А Гэвин – раствориться во тьме.

У него не заняло много времени найти нужное, так что вернулся он достаточно быстро.

“Даже со сканом я не особо приметил достаточное количество биокомпонентов нового типа” – GV200 выглядел подавлено – “так что набрал всего да побольше.”

“…Что случилось?” – поинтересовался 900-тый, заметив его необычайно тихое состояние.

“Я… Я встретил себя… Бывшего себя…” – тот ответил сжато.

“Гэвин…”

“Эта хрень не подходит…” – игнорируя РК900, GV200 примерял к нему части и выкидывал неподходящие.

“Хочешь это обсудить?”

“Я прочел его память, а потом просто вырубил…”

Гэвину было интересно, так что он восстановил права доступа на своем прошлом теле и получил в своё распоряжение эпизод перед смертью. Прошибло до слёз.

“Я так тебе завидую…” – было последним что сказало тело, перед тем как Гэвин оставил его в покое.

Он видел, как РК900 возводит курок и лицо – полное страдания и боли.

То, что он знал точно: РК900 важен ему – очень-очень –, но он никогда бы не подумал насколько сам был важен для того. Просто не знал.

“Батарейка…” тут Гэвин положил руки на свою грудь.

“Гэвин?! Прекрати!!”

“Но эта модель подходит тебе! А я нашел себе ту, что подходит мне.” После всего случившегося у Гэвина ещё были силы посмеяться над таким нервным и взволнованным РК900.

Всё наладится. К лучшему.

“Спасибо тебе…”

“Хм”, Гэвин ощущал в себе только разрастающееся едкое уныние.

“Гэвин…” РК900 привлек его внимание касанием к щеке своей новоприобретенной рукой.

“Ха, Как, как твои руки или ноги? Нормально… прижились?” – это смутило его.

“Хм”, только РК900 на том не остановился: он соединил свою руку с рукой GV200.

“Видишь? Прижилась как надо.” Скин спал, демонстрируя белый корпус и синеватое свечение.

“Да… ага…” – а это заставляло нервничать.

“Что дальше по плану?”

“!”, ну, а тут он слегка разочаровался.

“Разве ты не…”

“ПФЛЯДЬ! Пошевеливайся! Пора валить!!!” и как ни в чём ни бывало спрыгнул на соседнюю платформу.

РК900 последовал за ним улыбаясь.

Сейчас он порхал за счёт легкости и подвижности компонентов, который подобрал и заботливо подсоединил к нему Гэвин.

“Да где тебя черти носят? Иди уже сюда!”

“Принято.”

Теперь это чувство полета он может разделить и в реальности. Вместе с Гэвином.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя часть.  
> \+ Бонус (в виде старого твитта Ada Ke @a1222ya):  
> https://twitter.com/a1222ya/status/1047888758169726976  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DorYw-QUwAAmHp4.jpg


End file.
